final night
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: When Karma and Nagisa are called in to assassinate a serial killer by the name of Artisa Sasori they soon learn that she is even more scary then what they had been told! Can Karma save himself and Nagisa from Artisa Sasori prison before her poison can kill them both? Rated T because of langue. Karma X Nagisa don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay whole knew territory here…. So my boyfriend got me watching Assassination Classroom. Know I will blame that this anime might have made me do something stupid but I can't be sure. But getting to the whole point of this, this will be my first Anime themed fanfic on AC so bare with my story telling skills as I'm not one who would write in that way however I will be in a way writing a shipping fic for Nagisa and Karma, don't like don't read.**_

Chapter 1

It was just any ordinary day in the world of politics. Or so I thought…

I heard a knock on my door so I put my pen down on my desk and got up from my desk. I approached the door cosily, I wasn't expecting anyone. I peered through the eye hole to find a woman in a biasness coat and pants. I opened the door an inch.

"Karma Akabane? Ministry of Defence." The woman said.

I opened the door all the way now. "The Ministry? Has something happened?"

"Yes, I have been asked to bring you to the headquarters for briefings on your mission." She explained.

"I never became an assassin, so why come to me?" I asked giving her a cold stare. "Because you have the right skills to get the job done Karma Akabane."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I've kepted up my training after we defeated koro sensei. I scoffed. "What's in it for me huh?"

"I am not allowed to give you that intel, please follow me Mr. Akabane." The woman said. "Or must I play ruff?" She exposed her knife. I grinned. "By all means play ruff, I insist, I could turn the tide far quicker then you could even blink, know then."

The woman froze. Before I could move the knife was at my throat.

Kik…How did she do that? "Fine I'll come without a fight but I do it begrudgingly." I muttered as I locked my door and followed her to her car.

It was about an hour of silence; I had tried to turn on the radio but I had been slapped for it. Man who was this bitch?

She parked the car and we got out. We walked to an elevator. She swiped her card and we went up to the 15th floor. I was shocked at how big the place was. I followed her to a room where she let me in.

I was shocked to find an old friend that I hadn't seen in a while. "Nagisa? Is it really you?"

The blue haired boy looked up from the papers in front of him. "Karma? No way you got dragged into this to?!"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah and I have no idea what I got dragged into all the same."

Nagisa gave me a confused look. "Same here. All I know is that there is something big going on and its got the Ministry's undies all ruffled up."

"That so? The last time that happened was when E class was tasked with killing the octopus."

Nagisa shifted in his seat. "I sometimes wish we didn't have to, he taught us so much, he helped me in many ways and I wish in the end we didn't have to do it."

"If we didn't kill him he would have destroyed the world, we did what we had to do to insure we lived on, however you're right…without the octopus I wouldn't have learned anything. I miss the guy." I muttered.

The door opened and to our shock both Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch entered the room.

"Glad you could join us boys." Professor Bitch said as she and Karasuma sat down.

Karasuma slid both of us both folders. I opened the file and it only took me a moment to realize just why they had called us in. "Does the rest of Team E know about this?"

"Yes they are aware of this, they have picked you two to infiltrate and go undercover for the MOD. That picture is of the latest victim." Karasuma said.

Nagisa looked at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding right? This is what the last victim ended up looking like!"

"Not to be rude teach, but this is a bit heavy even for the two of us." I said.

"I never though you would be the one to wimp out of something fun that involved killing Karma?" Karasuma said folding his hands toghter.

I growled. "Yeah well this is a bit more…. how do I put this…scary then what I'm used to, after all I'm normally the one pulling the strings?"

"The one you're looking for is Artisa Sasori, she is responsible for killing these men, she lures her pray into her web and well…from what the reports say-" Professor Bitch said trying to keep herself in composer.

"She is like an arachnid then, however she plays with her food, I may not be pulling the strings here but I'll do my best to insure I crush her like the insect she is." I said smiling. I felt it know, what I hadn't felt in years! Bloodlust.

Nagisa smiled, he had to be feeling the same as I did, I got into politics and he became a teacher, who would have ever thought we would return to our roots? This is who we are deep down…killers and murderers.

"Hello you two."

I pulled out my cell phone and smiled when I saw Ritsu on the screen.

"Well look who finally poked her head in to say hello." I said popping a grin.

"I've been very busy with work, Karma. I've been meaning to say hello to all of my classmates." Ritsu said rubbing her arm.

"Ritsu will help you with what you will have to do to get ready for your mission, Nagisa you'll be going under cover as a girl and will be playing the role of Karma's Girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Nagisa snapped slamming his hands onto the table. I laughed. "Just like old times huh love?"

"Hey shut up you moron!" Nagisa snapped back. "Whatever you say love." Oh yes I was going to enjoy this!

"Ummmm…why me? Why do I have to get stuck with cross dressing again not to mention be paired up with you playing your Girlfriend? How the hell does that work out?" Nagisa growled. "Hey you asshole wipe that stupid grin off your face! Can you please take this seriously for two minutes!"

"Okay, okay god you really hate it I know you haven't shut up for the whole twenty minutes that we've moved from point A to point B. Is this the place Ritsu?" I asked holding up my phone. "Yes this is the place, get changed and then meet out in the training room." Ritsu said smiling.

I nodded and Nagisa and I entered the changing room.

In it there was two piles of cloths. I looked down at a black suit. I picked it up and looked over to Nagisa who wore a rather pissed off expression. "A dress really! How the hell am I going to fight in a dress!? Tell me Karma!"

I caught myself from laughing tears prickled at my eyes. This is still the best thing ever.

"Just role with it you wimp, this is a big deal, I wouldn't want you to do this if I didn't think it was right." I said.

"Coming from the guy who wanted me to ask the rich kid for money and wanted me to modal for him." Nagisa scowled.

I frowned. "Why do you have to be so negative all the time?"

"I'm not negative Karma you're the one who is being an asshole." Nagisa muttered. "Just put the dame thing on." I said jabbing him with my finger.

We separated as we got changed. I finished putting on my suit and dress pants and shoes. I was just finishing running my fingers through my hair when I stopped and stared at the reflection in the merrier. I slowly turned to look over my shoulder at him. There standing by the lockers was Nagisa, he wore a simple little black ruffle shoulder rimed white dress with a simple white train that went down almost to the floor. He also wore black ruffled socks that when up most of the way on his legs and wore his black shoes. I felt my face burn.

Dame if Nagisa was a girl…No get a hold of yourself Karma! Composer. Your making googaly eyes at a guy…

"I feel so stupid! Karma please help me out here!" Nagisa said. "I think you look perfect in that, really suits you. Besides a Python can blend into its surroundings and can kill it's pray very quickly as it squeezes the life from its prey." I said grinning. Nagisa stopped and looked at me with a sideward expression.

"I look good do I? Please explain what part of this makes me look good, and what does any of this have to do with a big snake?"

I winced. "Well, you had me fooled…"

"You thought I was a girl!? Please tell me you're joking with me!" He snapped. "No, I'd defiantly hit on you if you were a girl."

"You're a piece of shit you know that." Nagisa growled. I smiled as I approached him. I leaned down towards his face. "I know." I said as I Kissed his neck.

I stopped his punch. "What the hell were you doing Karma!?" Nagisa shouted. "You'll have to get used to it love because you're my girlfriend." I laughed as I waved my hand before leaving out into the training arena.

"Where is the other?" Asked a man. I looked the man over. I ran full force at him and threw a punch at the man's shoulder. I grunted when something hit me in the side and I flew sideways to the ground. I groaned and looked up at a woman dressed in a dress. The man in a suit, they were here to train us for combat in our undercover attire compared to our old E Class uniforms.

"This is the infamous Karma is it? I had such high hopes for you sweetie." The woman said pulling her raven black hair out of her face.

I stumbled to my feet. "You used my blind spot, you knew I was going to be too focused on him and I didn't even know you were here."

"Precisely, and without your partner with you the likely chance of winning against a stronger opponent is very slim at best. My name is Raven, code name Blackbird."

"I am Comet, code name Midnight."

I ran at both of them and kicked Comet in the gut but he caught my foot.

"Drop him or I kill her!"

Both Comet and I looked over at Nagisa Holding one of the fake knives to Raven's throat. Comet dropped my foot.

I grinned. "Glad you could finally join the party!"

"You, shut up! Just be glad I showed up at all." He growled in a harsh tone.

I breathed a laugh. Only Nagisa could pull of something that crazy, even I couldn't match his skills. "What are you still pissed off about our little moment um?"

"I'm going to slit your throat if you don't drop the act Karma!" Nagisa scowled. "Not a chance if you want me to stop you have to bite me first!" I smiled. This was fun getting under his skin made this all the more exciting.

"Your quit on your feet." Raven said as she jabbed Nagisa's gut with her elbow. Nagisa hissed in pain and lost his hold on her. "There is a lot we need to teach you in a matter of a few hours."

"The party is tonight; you took your time in this whole thing." I said stating the obvious.

"Yes well the woman you're after is very difficult to gain knowledge of." Comet muttered.

If she really is as scary as they say she is I can't goof around this time around. She could very well kill us if I'm not careful.

I rolled my shoulders. "You okay Nagisa?"

"Hehe, other than a few sore muscles I've never been better, Mr. Karasuma gave me a worse of a betting then Raven could ever give me."

"Yeah well remember we have to be careful, this isn't like Koro sensei Nagisa, we'll have to take a life. My question to you would be, could you do it? Could you live with the guilt that comes with killing someone?" I asked stopping in front of him. Nagisa looked at the floor.

"I always thought I could be an Assassin, but I realized that if I went through with it I'd be no different than most killers, their blood would be on my hands, so I became a teacher instead. If it really came down to it…yes."

"I want you to look me dead in the eyes and tell me you will go through with it, that you can live with the guilt of killing this woman!" I snapped grabbing his arms.

Nagisa slowly raised his head and looked me dead in the eyes. He smiled his calm bloodlusts' smile. "I will kill her without a second thought."

"Okay." I said letting him go. "Then let's get our weapon's and get to the car."

I grab a 9mm pistol and a few rounds along with two knives. I looked at Nagisa who also picked the same weapon's as me.

After we walked to the garage. My mouth dropped when I saw our car. A V8 black sports car. "Best day ever!"

Nagisa and I got in and left the garage heading to our enemy's hideout. Things are about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Night Chapter 2

"We're almost there, are you ready?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the road. "Yeah I guess so, I mean it's not like I have much of a choice." Nagisa replied.

I felt bad for him to be honest, I mean if I had to get stuck playing my part as a girl? It just sounded horrible and having to fight in a dress of all things? I mean Nagisa kicked ass in one regardless of the fact he's never worn one before.

"I know what you're thinking Karma." Nagisa said. I gave him a sideward glance. "What would that be?" I asked curiously.

"You're wondering how come I was able to fight in a dress." He said in a hushed tone. "Yeah and what if I was?" I countered.

"The answer is that I had to go out with my mother one night and of course she forced me to wear a stupid dress and well, we got attacked. I had to fight to protect her I never really thought about the dress to be honest with you, I just thought 'I need to protect my mom.' And by instinct I fought and won. I had a lot to explain to my mom after the fact and she was really shocked but she took it pretty well." Nagisa explained. "You never sece to amaze me Nagisa, you're better than I am." I muttered. "Yeah no, you've been fighting all your life Karma. I just took a page out of your book." Nagisa added with a smile.

"So let's run through the plan one more time." I said.

"Right so the plan is that we are going undercover as a rich couple by the names of… Damon Jigoku and Angelica Tengoku. We were invited by Mistress Artisa Sasori as she is interested in our underground company The Deadly Lily, as we import and export dangerous chemicals, which I was given just in case Artisa asks for a sample of the protect, naturally what I have isn't really dangerous but it can irritate the skin so try and not get any on you. Our job is to have her invite us upstairs to talk business, from there we try to kill her." Nagisa said.

"I still don't like that part, the whole going upstairs, something tells me this woman is smart, she is hard to follow, she's made it that way. Something tells me she already knows we're assassins and all this is a trap to kill us." I growled voicing my concerns.

"I agree with you but do you have a better plan?" He asked. I sighed as I shook my head. "No… I haven't met her yet; but once I get to know who she is then I'll be the one pulling the strings…or so I hope."

If things went the same way as I have it playing out in my head, we aren't going to be able kill her.

I drove up to the building. Two Valet's opened our doors. We got out and I gave him my keys. I looked at him. "Scrach it…and I'll be out for your head! Got it?" The man nodded nervously. "Good. Keep the change." I said giving him a few hundred. I walked over to Nagisa's side and slipped my hand into his.

The door man opened the door. We approached the front desk. "We're looking for the party?" I said. The woman smiled. "What are your names?"

"Damon Jigoku and Angelica Tengoku." I said. "Yes here you are, please take the third elevator on the left to the 29th floor. I hope you enjoy your evening Mr. Damon and Miss. Angelica." The woman said.

I lead us over to the elevator that had been given. It opened and we walked in. I pressed the 29th floor button the door closed.

Both of us were nervous, I could feel it, and I bet he could read it like he normally could. We never really took on outside jobs when we were in E. But know we needed all of our training to get out with our lives!

The door opened and we walked into the hallway and walked towards the ball room. We stopped before we went in, taking a breath as if it were our last. Then we walked through the threshold.

"It's so big?" Nagisa said with wide eyes. "Bright is more like it." I said blinking hard to allow my eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room. Thousands of people filled the room. Most of them business men however there wasn't just that but there were people severing the guests. I felt uncomfortable here. I had to shake it off. There was a stage in the front of the room.

I wonder if that's going to be used?

"Damon?" Nagisa muttered. I looked down from my thoughts. "Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Your heart rates increased by ten present relax and just play the role you've always played, the bad boy type, the devil that sleeps inside." Nagisa said holding my hand tighter. I nodded silently.

If Nagisa can pick that up she might as well. Play the part? I can do that, just don't start any fights. "I'll go get us some drinks Angelica."

I let go of Nagisa's hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled in close to kiss my lips. I shuttered at the action. Nagisa pulled away embarrassed. "Don't be away to long Damon, I might get lonely without you here."

I grinned at him. "Of course my dear, I'll only be a minute."

I walked away noting where I left him, as I walked I changed my posture to be strong and intimidating. People took notice and moved out of my way as I walked by. Clearly these people knew better then to mess with someone like me. Or so I thought.

"Well, look here. I've never seen you around here before." A man said as he blocked my way. I looked up at him, he was much taller than I am.

"And you would be?" I asked glaring at him. "Names Icho Homra."

"Oh yeah I know who you are now, pleaser to meet you sir, names Damon Jigoku, head of the underground company The Deadly Lilly." I said smiling.

"Damon huh? Never heard of you." Icho challenged narrowing his eyes. "Humph that's too bad, Mistress Artisa sent my Girlfriend and I an invitation asking us to come on her highest authority." I said running my hand through my hair.

"You? How is that possible your what 20?" Icho said appalled. I smiled devilishly. "About that yeah, I've done well in my business, now then…please move aside. I need to get drinks for my babe, can't keep her waiting."

"I would like to meet this girlfriend of yours, if you don't mind." He said.

I have to say yes or he might get sacpises. "Sure, she's a real ball kicker if you know what I mean."

I got our drinks and walked back to where I left Nagisa last.

"Hey hot stuff, why don't you and I go somewhere quite where we can play?" A man said.

I froze. "Icho hold these, I have to teach a stray to leave my Girlfriend alone." Icho smiled. "No, by all means go right ahead."

I cracked my knuckles. "Hey!"

The man looked at me as if I had just insulted him. "What do you want kid, don't you know this is a party for the grownups?"

"Listen up you filthy-achaclic smelling- drunk- fuck…that's my girlfriend your talking to and I would like you to keep your slimy hands off of her!" I snapped.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He said as he grabbed Nagisa.

"Angelica!" I snapped. Nagisa twisted the man's arm and kicked the man in the balls hard enough to make the man throw up before pushing him over to me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Time to put you on ice!" I said slamming my fist into his face knocking a few teeth from his mouth. I repeated the action for more times. "Stay away from my girlfriend or next time you won't be so fortune to walk away got that fucker?" I pushed him down into his own bile.

The man got up and ran off. I quickly ran to Nagisa side. I lifted his chin. "You alright?"

"Yeah, who would have guessed a drunk idiot would make such a mess of things, he could have ruined my dress." Nagisa said in a rather snobbish voice. I grinned in my head. Who would have thought it?

"Well you are right Damon she is a real balls kicker. Though she's not very big." Icho said.

Nagisa looked up at him. "Crack another one, I dare you. It'll be your nuts next buddy. I don't care about boobs to be honest with you I like them the way they are!"

"Woh there miss, I didn't mean to offend you it was just an observation." Icho said holding up his hands.

I took the drinks from him. "Yeah sure it was." I said elbowing Icho. "Don't you get started Mr!" Nagisa growled. "Hehe, yes ma 'me." I said looking down.

The light's dimed and the stage lights turned on. All eyes looked up on the stage.

A black woman walked on stage. With black short hair that spiked downwards covering her left red eyes. She wore a purple tribal silk dress. I gritted my teeth, that had to be Artisa. She's full of herself, she knows that she can't be touched.

"Hello to you all, I'm am truly honored that all of you could come be part of this tonight. Consider your selves the highest ranking business men in the world, you all have something that I am truly passionate for and it feels good to know that you share in my artistic flare. Rest assured we all will become close friends by the end of the night. Oh and boys? I have a surprise in store for you all, canister it a gift for me to you lovely gentleman for your time. Ladies?"

Woman in provocative clothing came out onto stage and music started playing as they danced.

Icho watched as Nagisa and I slipped away from the crowed.

I stopped and turned to Nagisa. His eyes were up on stage. "Angelica! Snap out of it focus." I said shaking him. "Uh what?"

"Angelica you alright?" I asked with conurn. "I'm fine Damon don't worry about it." He said slapping my hand away. I looked at him in shock. "No something isn't right…" I noticed that Nagisa started to walk away. I went to grab him but he got shallowed up by the crowd.

Dame it! What's going on, why is he acting like that? It has to be the music! I looked around and like Nagisa everyone was looking at the stage with blank expressions. Why am I the only one not effected?!

I tried to get through the crowd of people the best I could without drawing attention to myself. I had one thought on my mine. Nagisa! I just hope I could find him before he got into trouble. That's when I noticed that there were only men in the room.

It made sense this woman's MO is that she kills men only. God I have to find him before she does!

(Artisa's POV)

I sat in my chambers at the back of the stage. "Mistress?" Asked one of my guards.

"Um what is it darling I'm not interested if it's another one of those fools again." I said lightly.

To my shock a young girl came into my room. I put my glass of chapman down on the table and strayed over to her. I circled her with interest. "I've never seen anything like this? You must be that girl…what was your name ah yes, Angelica. Hum normally girls don't come and when they do they are dealt with quietly, yet you came to find me and you're hypnotized, oh this is rich you aren't a girl at all are you, hahaha oh this works more into my favor then ever I wanted."

(Nagisa's POV)

What's going on here? Why am I here with her!? Won't she just kill me? She knows who I am! Come on body move scream do something! Please!

(Artisa's POV)

"Darling these no need to be tense, relax. Come now I'm not going to hurt you that would be a waste of time and energy. Tell me why are you so afraid of me Angelica?" I purred into his ear as I ran my hand over his shoulders before massaging them.

(Nagisa's POV)

Oh god she's going to kill me I can tell by that look in her eyes and yet, her touch is like that of an angel's kiss. I should tell her. "Because I don't want to die."

(Artisa's POV)

"Ha-ha. Darling if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already, no I like you sweetie and when I like something I get it. Come please join me for a drink. I've been dying for a good time and for somebody to talk to." I said walking back over to my couch and picked back up my glass. The boy walked forward without hesitation and I poured him a drink. I handed it to him. "So darling who did you come here with tonight, and is he worth your time?"

(Nagisa's POV)

Don't tell her! Don't say anything lie! Lie until you cannot lie anymore! No she won't hurt you, she's not as bad as she was made out to be. She's friendly idiot. Stop second guessing your mistress. What the hell am I saying!? Stop it shut up! No tell her about Karma she should know!

"Damon. He's a great guy loves himself to the core."

She smiled. "Is that so? Well then I would like you to bring him to me after all he sounds charming enough. Sound like a good plan?"

No! bad idea! Then she'll have us both! That's when she'll strike us down and we'll lose this whole thing don't say- "Of course mistress, whatever your soul desires I shall bring it to you with no hesitation."

Face palm fuck me and this stupid…whatever the fuck this is!

"If I may ask why ask me to do this and not go yourself?" I asked forcing myself to try to focus and talk out of my own self-control.

(Artisa's POV)

He said that out of his own self-control, so he can fight the hypnosis. Hum this can complicate matters but all I have to do is get under his skin and get into his head only then can I truly play with my new doll.

"Tell me Angelica, your hair? Why do you insist on keeping it tied up like that? If you like it short, why haven't you cut it?" I asked. I watched him shift at the question. His eyes were still blank of expression but I could see fear and inner turmoil in those blank eyes.

There was a long pause. "My mother…she won't let me cut it even though I've tried sevel times to cut it, I guess I've gotten used to how it looks, that this is the hair style that I've had for years so in a way it would change who I am so I haven't cut it off."

"Oh? Your mother, what's she like?" I asked. Unlike before he awnsred right away. "She is a real phcyopath she drugged me and drove me to school and tried to force me to burn it to the ground. Hehehaha, she wanted me to be a girl because she never got to be one. All these years later she's barley any different. After I moved away to teacher's collage…it got quiet and mom would always call me every night to make sure I was okay. But hey that's how moms are I guess."

"How interesting she sounds like a very protective mother, in a way but to drug her own son?" I said in a shocked tone. "Yeah I know right? Hum." He said before trailing off.

"If you don't mind me asking darling I would like to meet the man you came with tonight? Could you bring him to me? If it's not too big of job for a strong intelligent man like yourself?" I charmed. "If this is what your soul desire I will bring Damon to you."

He got up from the couch and walked towards the door before leaving. This was going to be all to perfect Angelica will bring his partner back and then I'll figure out what to do with them.

I will always pull the strings...


	3. Chapter 3

Final Night

Chapter 3

(Nagisa's POV)

What am I doing! I can't be seriously looking for Karma just to betray him! Why can't I stop moving!?

"Stop moving! Get out of my head you menace! You're not welcome here!" I snapped

' _Hold your tongue! The mistress's orders come first and you will do right to obey her orders!'_

"Fuck her and her bloody orders you invasive disease! I couldn't care less what ever the fuck she wants! I'm here to assassinate her not to be her pawn!" I replied.

' _You really are annoying, all filth like you should be terminated!'_

"Fuck off I'll terminate you, you fucken disease!" I scowled aloud.

' _If you're done now Nagisa I'll be happy to knock you out if this is really pissing, you off that much.'_

"No I want to wake up and control my mind and body if you don't fucken mind!" I shouted.

' _Tisk tisk, I can't do that Nagisa after all, an assassin works between the lines.'_

"All you are is a retched disease, you'll die eventually!" I growled.

' _Ugh, that's it shut your dirty mouth you disrespectful whelp!'_

He slammed my head to the glass tiles of my inner mind. Blood splattered across white. I glared up at him. The other me. The one being controlled by her hypnosis. He would do anything for Artisa. I had to find some way to brake her hold over me, and make him disappear! I had to, or else Karma would be in a lot of trouble. He wanted to attack Karma and bring him back to Artisa as a trophy. I couldn't let that happen!

"I will protect Karma at all costs! Even if it means fighting myself!" I spat.

He turned to look at me with fire blazing behind his eyes. He smiled at me. I suddenly felt small. ' _Is that so? Trash like yourself, fight me?'_ He bent down to my level and pulled my chin up to force me to look into crimson eyes. I wanted to fight him, I really did but in that moment my limbs were numb. I tried to move them despite the lack of feeling in my limbs at the time. _'You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. I assume that you are just now fining out that your limbs are numb. This is for my safety and for Artisa's commands to be followed through. Isn't it wonderful? Her powers, she may not look it Nagisa but she is indeed a scorpion in disguise or a spider, one of the two. When she wants something or someone she sends me to take care of her demands. I've never really introduced myself before now have I? My name is_ _Sheipushifutā, I am a shapeshifter hence my name. I will do what ever is asked of me, and I will never disobey. You have been the first to fight for your control and this brings me much joy. I've never had a challenge.' Sheipushifutā said grinning madly._

I gritted my teeth. The only way to attack him is if I give into him, but if I do that I risk harming Karma. I have to approach this carefully now. "You're right Sheipushifutā," I started weakly. "I can't hurt you in any way not without paying a price. All I can do is sit here and wait for the inevitable really."

His face scrunched up as if he had eaten something sour. _'That would bring me no satisfaction dear Nagisa, I want you to fight me, I want you to hurt me! I want to know what it means to serve Artisa with blood!'_

"Then I would be giving you what you want Sheipushifutā. I don't want to give you that satisfaction! Do you see where I'm going with that?" I said replying with a kid-ish grin. This time I was met with a hard rock-like punch to my gut. I fell to my side holding my stomach with tears rolling down my cheeks as I gasped for oxygen. "What's the matter Sheipushifutā? You getting mad?" I asked wordlessly.

" _You are filth! Shut up and let me do my job."_ Sheipushifutā scowled.

I watched in silence as he walked through the crowd of men.

"Angelica? There you are!"

I stiffened. No Karma run away. "Ah Damon, there you are." Sheipushifutā purred as he turned my body to face Karma.

"What happened, did Artisa talk to you?" Karma asked in a hushed whisper. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Sheipushifutā replied taking Karma's hand.

"No, you're lying to me." Karma yanked his hand away from Sheipushifutā's hands, my hands.

He smiled. "What ever do you mean Damon?"

(Karma's POV)

This wasn't Nagisa, I know it isn't him. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you're not my friend, were is she? What have you done to her!"

His smile grew wider. "Your friend is just fine; I just have a job to do."

I barely had time to stop him from grabbing hold of me. I held his arm in a lock. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend you son of a bitch! The last time I saw her she was being mind controlled by your boss!"

"Indeed and my mistress has asked to have aduince with you and your friend." The boy said.

"Oh really? Why not come herself if she wanted to see us huh?!" I growled.

I winced when he gave me a swift kick to the stomach. My hold on him loosened in that split second just long enough for him to escape.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Name is Sheipushifutā and I serve mistress Artisa!"

So I was right about Nagisa being controlled, and by one of Artisa's solders to.

Sheipushifutā shifted and struck me hard in the side. I stumbled back. I looked at him. His every intention is to get me to Artisa at all cost. I have to fight him I have no choice in the matter. I took up a fighting stance and rushed him. I threw a punch at him. He blocked it and followed up with a knee to my stomach. I broke away from him holding my stomach.

He's strong, he's using his fighting style and Nagisa's power and strength. Like me he can read my movements but I can't read him! But why?

He flung himself forward and I blocked as he threw another punch.

I'm not going to win this fight; my close combat isn't working on him! I cried out in pain when I got punched in the face. My vision blackened around the edges. My head started to throb.

"Say goodnight, Karma." Sheipushifutā smiled. The last thing I remember was that smile before everything was shallowed into darkness.


End file.
